


RP Backstory Fic: West

by ShinjinsoftheMultiverse (slsscifiandart)



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Gen, I guess it can be an RP wishlist if someone interested to RP this in tumblr, It's just standalone backstory for West Supreme Kai, partially a backstory fic for RP use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slsscifiandart/pseuds/ShinjinsoftheMultiverse
Summary: Beerus and Whis take to exploring the western galaxy for another round of dining and destroying unfit planets. On they way they discover a strange ki signature coming from a stranger that they believe to be the same race as the Supreme Kai and went to investigate for themselves.
Kudos: 2





	RP Backstory Fic: West

**Author's Note:**

> I sometimes like to portray Core People/Kaioshins being experimental about gender expression as to how they would present themselves. So, if you're looking for a West Supreme Kai that is compliant to the Anime Debut of her presenting as feminine/female, this might not be a fic you would like reading. West and North Supreme Kais only had designs in the anime and not the manga.

“You seem to be in a good mood, Lord Beerus,” Whis turned to see Beerus surprisingly content with the provided food in the western galaxy.

“Hm. Shin played it smart with those food video broadcasts. Surprised this galaxy managed to make impressive food without relying on those fancy gadgets that make the food automatically.”

“Ah, yes. I figured it would be expected since the recreational technology in the western galaxy is much more advanced. So, more mortals in this side were able to view the content. It was a smart call he coordinated with the mortals on Planet 4032-Green-877 to open up a broadcasting channel.”

“Tch, I think he just needed help with getting the account set up,” Beerus shrugged it off. “Though, how would it reach the west galaxy anyway?”

“Hm…” Whis activated his scepter and reviewed. “Oh! He just utilized the information he learned to figure out how to open video hosting accounts from the services available in the other galaxies aside from Northern Galaxy.”

“What?! Those Kais can do that?” Beerus gave a flabbergasted look.

Whis clarified. “It’s only against the rules to get involved with your affairs or that of civilizations if he was the star of the content. From what it looks like, Lord Beerus, is that the Supreme Kai is only providing accessibility of information, which doesn’t break the advisory duties expected.”

“Huh…” Beerus didn’t show it. But, he had to admit that was impressive of the Kai to do. He figured on paying a visit, after exploring the Galaxy more.

“Lord Beerus…”

“Hm?” He looked to Whis and then began to sense the ki.

“Strange… the nearest location of this Ki is in an uninhabitable planet…” Whis commented.

“Hm...I’m going to go check it out,” Beerus changed the expression to that of suspicion. The ki signature oddly resembled similar to that of a core person. But, it didn’t feel like it belonged to Chronoa, Shin, Kibito, or even the Old Geezer.

“I’m also curious to see this,” Whis gave an intrigued look while following Beerus.

“Tch. Don’t you have a staff that gives you the answers anyway?” Beerus rolled his eyes.

“Of course. But, sometimes, I like to see the person for myself,” Whis retorted.  
They both headed over the desolate planet to find out about the mysterious person, making sure to conceal their ki and hide among the many katchin cubes around the area.

 _Katchin cubes huh? This is definitely a supreme kai level’s doing if there’s so many of them here…_ Whis thought.

 _I remember Daikaioshin mentioning to me that he appointed four other supreme kais, one for each quadrant...but, you don’t think there is one of them here, do you?_ Beerus telepathically communicated.

_It’s very possible. But the real question is...what were they doing in this part of the Galaxy when Shin was filling in what happened during one of your meetings with him regarding this “Djinn Boo” incident?_

While those two exchanged thoughts, they watched to see there was a rather...feminine male-presenting physique covered from the neck down. The outfit consisted of a pink coat, red trousers, and pink snowboots. Yet the voice indicated the being was a tenor pitch range.

 _That color scheme and hair...closest match would be the former West Supreme Kai who would wear such a color scheme._ Whis gave an astonished look.

_Didn’t you say she died when you going over records of the incident five million years ago?_

_Yes. But, at that time, this Djinn Boo didn’t have destruction Ki or any sort of soul destruction capabilities before entering the sacred world. So, the West and North Supreme Kais would’ve likely been sent to Other world after getting quickly killed._

_Whis...do you see a halo on his head?_

_No, but it’s possible she-they might have earned a resurrection during the five millions years that passed since the sacred world incident._

_They? Really, Whis?_

_I see you’re not well versed in grammar rules of the civilization languages, Lord Beerus. Some languages have a singular they._

_I don’t mean that, Whis. I’m aware of singular they usage. It’s just it was clear that pitch was within a pitch range common for males. Why the need to use something like ‘they’ unless genuinely uncertain, you know?_

_I see...well, that was because I was under the notion that ‘West’ is under incognito so out of courtesy I didn’t want use a pronoun change unless they indicate whether or not they have changed it or kept it the same all these years._

_...good point. Also, what kind of a name is ‘West’?_

_It’s an Alias they often used when communicating with mortals or whenever outside the Kaioh world._

_Ok that checks out...I guess. Though, why would they be hiding around this galaxy all this time? Even change their appearance for that matter…_ Beerus figured to just go head on and confront the stranger.

When said stranger saw the purple cat, their first instinct was instant ki materializing a coat to cover Beeru’s torso paired with an “Eh??!” sound and falling bum first on the icy ground.

Beerus gave a perplexed look at the fact he was now wearing a coat. Strange that this stranger assumed he was feeling cold. But, it didn’t seem like the expected visitors, given the reaction.

Whis began to fill in the details. “That materialization ability and these steel blocks are clear. You’re a kai aren’t you, West?”

“Guilty as charged,” West responded back while getting up from the ground.

“To think you still kept the color scheme after five million years,” Whis commented. “You don’t have to answer if not comfortable. But, any reason why you changed your appearance?”

“Nothing unusual. Sometimes, I just like to change it up for personal reasons I guess. But, it’s also cause I don’t want to be referred to as the person who I once was...when I died. Regarding pronouns, I honestly don’t care which pronouns used.”

“...does Shin know you and the former North Supreme Kai are still alive all these years?” Beerus asked.

“...no. Quite frankly, I don’t know what happened to the others after I died. But, it doesn’t matter since death of a kai would mean no longer active as a Supreme Kai. Going by stories of Daikaioh, you must be Whis and Beerus?”

“Stories?” this intrigued Beerus. “Well, it’s clear you have your memories if you remember that far back to remember such.”

“Though, the lifelink thing shouldn’t affect you though since I didn’t see Daikaioh around in Other world or in World Core,” West added.

“About that lifelink, West. Shin is the one life-linked to Beerus by proxy. The former South Supreme Kai and former Daikaioshin got absorbed by Djinn Boo, which would render him inactive as per how active and inactive state works between supreme kais. But, the Daikaioh’s being as a kai managed to calm down Djinn Boo, even change him as if a different person. So, you can consider it that Shin was fairly lucky,” Whis clarified.

“Well, it certainly would explain why I didn’t see Shin back in World Core nor the former South Supreme Kai in Other world either.”

“World core?” If Beerus had eyebrows, he would be raising one of them right now.

“I didn’t know about this either until I died. But, World Core is usually where Kais rendered in spirit form can go back to for safety reasons. It’s also where all Kais originate from. That part I already knew though. If a kai wants to go there back there, they can. I did for a while until it was safe to go back to other world and fulfill tasks needed to earn a resurrection…”

“Oh? Any particular reason for a resurrection?” Whis inquired.

“Nothing really. Or rather, I didn’t take the opportunity so I can take back a position I was clearly unfit for. I don’t know how long this lifespan’s going to last anyway. Red apple kais are lucky. At least they have an idea so they can plan their life up until the 75-80,000s…”

Beerus let out a sigh while crossing his arms. “It’s not like half-pint is as fit either. As Whis just told you, he just got really lucky. They could’ve used someone like you to stall against Djinn Boo when he started destroying planets in the North sector according to what Whis mentioned.”

“Why me?” West crossed his arms. “The former North Supreme Kai was in charge of the North Sector and would be better qualified to help. I’m not interested in wasting my life away to face the one that killed me. The idea of re-living such a fear…” he paused from that. “I’m grateful I was ever offered a chance to start anew. Not to mention, this absorption ability sounds too risky.”

“In that case, would you at least like to show your skills by sparring Lord Beerus?” Whis offered, much to the surprise of both Beerus and West.

West thought about it. “If what Daikaioh said is true, it’s not proper to turn down offers like this one. A chance to spar the Hakaishin himself...I’m interested if Lord Beerus is,” he replied back.

“Tch. Hope you don’t disappoint me then,” Beerus gave a friendly taunt paired with a confident grin. “I don’t plan to go easy on you just because you’re a kai. How’s outer space for a battleground sound?”

“That is fine, Lord Beerus. If I may point out though, I know an area where there is an entire solar system that is rendered uninhabited. Would it be alright to take this spar there?” West requested.

Whis took a quick check through the staff and showed it to West, who nodded when seeing the location through said staff.

“You still know enough about this sector for someone no longer a Supreme Kai. You can still use a warp, can you?” Beerus asked.

West gave a nod as he went over to Whis and Beerus, saying the phrase “Kai-Kai.”

After reaching the place, they both did the respective martial arts pose/stance and then began the fight.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make a follow-up chapter if my brain is in mood for it. I do have a tumblr rp account. But, it's not really one of those fancy themed accounts but I am quick to respond to inquiries there than here honestly. Not to mention, I doubt anyone would read this fic. But, if you got this far down, call me genuinely surprised, haha.


End file.
